Tarot
Tarot refers to a special kind of deck created by Gypsy Fortune Tellers hundreds of years ago in old Europe, for both games and divinatory purposes. It's actual origins were inspired by Jewish Cabalism... Principles A deck of Tarot cards consists of 78 cards divided into two categories, twenty two cards form the Major Arcana, fifty two in the Minor Arcana, which corresponds to the regular playing cards that have been used throughout the world. Each of the 78 cards carries a certain set of potential meanings, symbolism and interpretations (and in some cases, misinterpretations), some of which differ between versions. Dissident Cathers created them to hide the key points of their religion from the ravages of the Catholic Inquisition, and they were passed down as a harmless tool of divination ever since. The meanings represented by the cards change depending on several factors, such as the type of spread being used, the positions of the cards in the spread, their positions in relation to another, and the orientation of the cards, either upright or reversed. Major Arcana 22 cards that can represent either phases of esoteric concepts that transcend daily life. Card 0, The Fool, is considered the precursor to the Joker cards found in modern playing decks. *'0/XXII — The Fool:' An ordinary man stumbling along through life, blithely unaware of his surroundings or the potential that is within him. A hound-representing his lower nature-is nipping at his heels and trying to prevent him from moving forwards, while a precipice-much like this-stands right before him. A trickster as often as an innocent protected by his own luck, a madman who speaks with the voice of gods, or an idiot who hides strange powers. The Fool is a symbol of the in-between, of The Grotesque, innocence, divine inspiration, madness, freedom, spontaneity, beginning a journey, inexperience, chaos, creativity, and infinite possibilities. *'I — The Magician:' A young man with a symbol for infinity as his hat or halo. The Fool and the Magician are two sides of the same coin. The Magician has taken the time to examine the pack that the fool carries over one shoulder, a pack that contains the elements of the Universe, the unlocked potential within the novice or initiate. The Magician is aware that he is a student of the higher mysteries, while the fool remains unaware and is subject to the whims of the elements of nature *'II — The High Priestess:' A veiled woman with a closed book, a symbol of hidden knowledge, wisdom, female mystery and magic. Also known known as the female Pope the card may often double up with Triptic Goddess imagery. The female counterpart to the Magician she often is a Threshold Guardian, and associated with the Moon. *'III — The Empress: '''A fair young woman, sometimes pregnant, holding symbols of power. She represents prosperity, creativity, sexuality, abundance, fertility and comfort. It can hold symbolism related to The Three Faces of Eve, and represent the main female love interest, as well as the Earth Mother. *'IV — The Emperor:' A crowned and often bearded man, enthroned with crossed legs in the shape of a "4" and holding a scepter. This card is a symbol of power, action, leadership, stability and decisiveness. Can be associated with The Government. *'V — The Hierophant:' The Pope, crowned with a tiara, blessing two monks. A symbol of education, authority, conservatism, obedience and relationship with the divine. This card is most often associated with The Church, be it corrupt (e.g., dogmatic and intolerant) or saintly (e.g., nurturing and a source of enlightenment). *'VI — The Lovers: Adam and Eve being blessed by an angel, which can symbolize both love and the synthesis of opposing concepts, but also the danger of temptation and desire. *'''VII — The Chariot: It corresponds to the inner dynamic of Reason and Emotion that every person struggles with on a daily basis. The Charioteer is attempting to steer his way by keeping tight rein on the creatures that are pulling him along, represented by a pair of Sphinxes, one white, one black, one Emotion, the other Reason. It means that you're facing an inner struggle between your desires and your beliefs, and unless you can bring them both under control they will run wild under you and carry you to places you've never even dreamed existed. *'VIII — Strength:' A young woman taming a terrifying beast (often a lion). It is a sign of inner strength and hidden talents, a moral about the superiority of self-control, gentleness, inner courage and virtue over brute force. You are struggling from within with a deep and powerful question that has the potential of upsetting your entire world view. You need to let go and allow yourself to gain focus, concentration and release of that potential. *'IX — The Hermit:' An old man in a dark place or cave, holding up a lantern. It's associated with wisdom, introspection, solitude, retreat and philosophical searches. Often a symbol for the Mentor, or a Seeker Archetype, but also The Hero undergoing a taking a much-needed Journey to the Center of the Mind to sort out his personal demons before returning to kick ass. *'X — The Wheel of Fortune: '''A wheel of six to twelve spokes decorated with elemental symbols and surrounded by different animals wearing wealthy and beggarly clothes. A symbol of the inevitability of fate and changing fortunes, and the cycle of life. What goes up will go down, what goes down will go up. Easy Come, Easy Go. *'XI — Justice: A woman, sometimes blindfolded, holding a sword and set of scales. A very traditional allegory of justice, objectivity, rationality and analysis, expect references to the Judgment of Solomon, the Balance Between Good and Evil, and other Secret Tests of Character. *'XII — The Hanged Man: '''A man hanging upside-down on one leg, while the other crosses it, forming a "4", while his arms are typically bound behind him, forming a "3". It's associated with self-sacrifice for the sake of enlightenment, bindings that liberate, paradoxes, and juxtaposition between heaven and earth. Apart from Jesus, it can be associated with such myths as Odin volunteering to hang from Yggdrasil to learn the runes, the cycle of the murder and rebirth of Osiris, or Dionysus being born twice. It can either represent the Messianic Archetype of self-sacrifice, but also traps, self-entrapment, passivity and surrender. *'XIII — Death: 'The Grim Reaper, shown in the Marseilles version as swinging his scythe and leaving severed heads and limbs in his wake, and in the Rider-Waite version as an armored skeleton on horseback approaching people prostrating before it as a king lies dead beneath the horse, symbolizing the inevitability of death. It is often used for a cheap effect of doomy foreshadowing, and even more frequently parodied as such. More accurately in Tarot, a symbolism of metamorphosis and deep change, regeneration and cycles. Often, a show will do just enough research to know that the Death card isn't a portent of doom, but a symbol of change, but their research tends to stop there. When drawn, most often, the reader will explain that the card does not actually mean literal physical death, and the story will go on to demonstrate that, in fact, it totally does. (Either that, or the person receiving the reading will not listen, panic, and faint out of sheer fright.) *'XIV — Temperance: 'A woman with angelic wings (sometimes interpreted as the healer Raphael) pouring water between two differently-colored vases (either blue and red or gold and silver, depending on the deck). A symbol of synthesis, prudence, harmony, and the merging of opposites. *'XV — The Devil: A hermaphrodite demon (or a satyr such as Pan) standing over two naked and chained figures. The card of The Dark Side, the urge to give in to selfish impulses. May be the time for a Deal with the Devil, other temptations or the confrontation with one's inner evil. Occasionally interpreted as a symbol of sexuality, knowledge, ambition, occult forces, or the need to balance indulgence and abstinence. In the Rider-Waite deck, it visually echoes the Lovers. *'XVI — The Tower: '''A tower on a lonely landscape struck by lightning, from which two people fall to their deaths. A straight Tower of Babel allegory about pride preceding a fall. Often associated to overly arrogant, prejudiced, and authoritarian organizations (including The Government) which walk to their own ironic demise, as well as the necessity of profound, sometimes destructive, change. Also more generically used as an omen of doom and disaster, at least by those who know better than to use Death for that or who think it alone isn't ominous enough. See also: Heel Realization, Heroic BSOD, Break the Haughty, Despair Event Horizon. *'XVII — The Star: A naked woman pouring water into a river and on land under a starlit sky. Associated with hope, faith, altruism, luck, generosity, peace, and joy. Very much a messianic card as well, as an omen of the coming of The Chosen One. *'XVIII — The Moon: '''A pair of dogs howl at the moon, around a pool with a crab in it, with two towers in the background. Associated with creativity, inspiration, dreams, madness, illusions, fear, fantasy, the subconscious and trickery. Masters of Illusion and Lotus Eater Machines can be associated with it, as can be Shape Shifters and Wolf Men. Also a good spot for a Mind Screw or a Dream Sequence. *'XIX — The Sun: 'A pair of naked children frolic beneath a blazing sun. A symbol of happiness, joy, energy, optimism, and accomplishment. Can be associated with the hero's reward, or to an initial state of happiness. Sometimes associated with the myth of the androgynes and soul mates (although in Rider-Waite-influenced decks, it's more likely to find the latter with The Lovers). *XX — Judgement: The Archangel Gabriel blows his trumpet, as corpses rise from their graves. It's The End of the World as We Know It, the time for the Final Battle. The Horsemen of the Apocalypse are probably not very far off. Actions are weighted, plots reach their conclusion, secrets are revealed, and it's time to see if it will all end up for the best or not. Beware of death by redemptions and resurrected messiahs. Whatever the case, no deed, good or evil, goes unrewarded, because here everything is revealed for the whole world to see. *'XXI — The World: A naked woman (or hermaphrodite, depending on deck) dancing with a pair of rods, surrounded by figures of a lion, an angel, and eagle and a bull (which represent Fire, Water, Air and Earth, respectively, the transcendent forms of the suits of the Lesser Arcana). A representation of the world, the totality of it, symbol of fulfillment, wholeness, harmony. Often what the hero fights for and tries to save. Sometimes his reward. Called "The Universe" in some decks. Category:Terminology